The Hour
by Althe
Summary: REMAKE OF SPIRITED AWAY. Don't get me wrong, Sprited Away is great. I love the movie. But aren't you the tiniest bit curious what would happen if it had ended differently?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dun own Spirited Away or anything related to it  
  
Althe: Okay people, like I said before this is a redo of the movie in my own version^^ So enjoy!  
  
Sorry I deleted it original one, but it seemed as though everyone abandoned their interest on my fic and I'm very picky so yeah...  
  
:::Who Said Dreams Don't Come True?:::  
  
1. Who Are You?  
  
*****  
  
"Chihiro, go to bed! We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
Chihiro got out her nightgown from her closet and sighed. 'This will be the last time I ever sleep in this room,' she thought to herself taking quick glances at her small isolated room. There was mainly sealed boxes left and a tiny mattress for her to sleep on.  
  
Chihiro tucked herself in her thin sheets. Tonight was rather hot so Chihiro had already packed her thick woolly blanket in one of the huge boxes sitting in the corner. She twisted and turned to find a right position to sleep in.  
  
She kept on turning and twisting, tears filling up her eyes. "I don't want to move!" She sobbed punching and kicking her pillow.  
  
Chihiro didn't get to sleep until dawn. Her body exhausted from all the crying and kicking. She slept soundly hugging her pillow tightly.  
  
-----  
  
Drops of water woke Chihiro from her restless sleep.  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes.  
  
Something felt different about her room and she was already standing up.  
  
"Where. where am I?"  
  
She was in a blue room. The walls seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. The tiles were watery colour as if it were made of jelly blue liquid. There was fallen down poles that had either grown moss or rusted away. Chihiro stared at the place in awe.  
  
"Where am I?" she said quietly as she heard footsteps.  
  
There was a voice at a distance. Chihiro spun around quickly. The voiced seemed to be shaping into a boy about the same age as her.  
  
"Chihiro..." it called out.  
  
"Where am I??? Who are you???" She screamed, her heart pounding from fright.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Go away!" She bent down a hugged her knees rocking herself slowly.  
  
The boy bent down to face her. He touched her head gently and smiled.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he said again quietly.  
  
Chihiro was too frightened to look up at him.  
  
"Go away....," Chihiro said again.  
  
The boy stood up.  
  
"Be careful Chihiro. Be careful."  
  
Chihiro stopped rocking and stared at the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" She said softly.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
But before the boy could answer her question, Chihiro woke up.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: It was short, I know, but hey, what can ya do? I have a homework crisis building up so I have no time to make this any longer^^;;; Hope ya liked it! R+R if ya want me to continue!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. The Wrong Turn

For the second time, dun own anything!  
  
Althe: Hey you guys! Sorry this chapter took so long but I was trying to make it exactly like the movie and then I had to change some stuff and add some stuff to make it more exciting ^^;;; Gomen! Enjoy!  
  
::Who Said Dreams Don't Come True?::  
  
2. The Wrong Turn  
  
*****  
  
The weather was warm. Chihiro didn't bother getting her coat from the remaining box the movers were about to carry into the moving van. She went outside, leaving the door open.  
  
"Chihiro! Hurry up!" called her mother, gesturing her to get into the car.  
  
Chihiro got into the car slowly to savour the last moments with her old home.  
  
"Good bye," Chihiro said as the car drove away from their neighbourhood. Chihiro waved to the house until it was merely a speck in the distance.  
  
She slumped into her seat suddenly feeling grumpy from the lack of sleep she got last night.  
  
"How did you sleep last night Chihiro?" Her father asked, not taking his eyes of the road.  
  
Chihiro just moaned and grumbled under breath and lay on the car seat with her right side to her parents.  
  
"Why do we have to move to the middle of no where?" sputtered Chihiro curling into a small ball so her parents couldn't see her face.  
  
"Chihiro!" Scolded her mother, "The town may not be attracting, but it's different and new. You may like it there and besides, the house is very pretty."  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes. "I liked my old house better."  
  
"You haven't even seen the house yet Chihiro," her father remarked, "You may change your mind." He turned left at the fork road. "It's going to be about an hour or so until we reach our new home" he told his wife casually.  
  
Chihiro kicked a medium sized cardboard box beside her.  
  
"Why did we have to move so far???" She mumbled crossly as two of her stuffed bears fell out of the box and tumbled down onto the floor making both the bears dusty and filthy. This only caused Chihiro to get more crossed.  
  
"Chihiro, don't kick that box!" Her mother scolded again, "My best china plates are in there."  
  
"Besides," her father said enthusiastically, "that's the whole point of moving, to go far away." He drifted off in mid sentence and continued driving.  
  
His words did not ease Chihiro. It only made her stomach lurch, yearning to be back in her room talking and giggling with her best friend Lily.  
  
Chihiro rested her eyes. She was now too tired to complain anymore. She just drifted off with a scent of fresh air filling her nostrils.  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes.  
  
The same boy was in front of her again, smiling.  
  
Chihiro looked around. They were in the same dark blue room as before with the water tiles. Ripples of water appeared under her feet as she moved around in a circle examining the room more closely. The room was very plain. (Nothing to see but broken fallen poles, all rusted and mouldy.)  
  
The boy kept on smiling at Chihiro watching her examine every inch of the poles.  
  
'This place is old,' she thought to herself as she touched one of the cracked poles. It felt damp and soft.  
  
She finally realized that the boy was watching her. Chihiro quickly bowed.  
  
"Gomen! I didn't know you were her.and. and I was curious and."  
  
The boy put his pointing finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"It's okay," he said gently feeling her hair with his fingers.  
  
Chihiro grew uneasy and looked away from the boy's gaze. Chihiro looked at him again after he had stopped feeling her hair. Her eye's widened.  
  
"You're the same boy!" She exclaimed pointing her finger at him clearly forgetting her manners.  
  
"Yes, indeed," replied the boy putting his hands behind his back and walking away from Chihiro smoothly. Ripples appeared under his feet with each step he took.  
  
The boy stopped dead in his tracks, his smile fading and his voice suddenly becoming serious. "Your in danger Chihiro."  
  
"What?" Chihiro said, thinking to herself that she had misheard him.  
  
"But do not worry," the boy said smiling again. He turned around and faced Chihiro.  
  
"I will guard you will all my might guiding you to safety as well as aiding your suggestions, but I will not help you in the path you take whether good or bad. That is your decision. So you must think about your actions over before committing them or else situations may turn drastic."  
  
Chihiro stared at him blankly.  
  
The boy continued, ignoring her puzzled face.  
  
"I cannot guide you in your position in this world though, but I promise you once you've crossed the river I'll be by your side until I breathe my very last breath."  
  
"I don't get you," Chihiro said quietly so that the boy had to lean over to hear her.  
  
"You'll soon understand, but right now is not the time to learn, but a time of warning," replied the boy solemnly.  
  
Chihiro remained quiet, not knowing what to say.  
  
The boy looked at her; smiling, then remembered something suddenly that he snapped his fingers causing the sound to echo all over the quiet sanctuary. Chihiro jumped.  
  
"I haven't told you my name yet have I?" He asked giving another warm smile at Chihiro. Chihiro looked at the smiling boy and nodded.  
  
"It's not much of a name, but I've forgotten my real name and the one Ubaba had given me since I've escaped."  
  
"Since you've escaped?" repeated Chihiro. The boy nodded.  
  
"I'll explain later, but right now your going to wake up any minute and you need to know my name to-."  
  
Chihiro started to shake uncontrollably. Her body felt hot and stiff. The only thing that seemed to be moving in here body was her beating heart (it was beating like there was no tomorrow.) She felt weird and sickly. The atmosphere was changing before her eyes. The air smelled squished and funny. The tiles were disappearing slowly.  
  
"What's going on???" screamed a frightened Chihiro falling onto her bottom because the remaining tiles starting shaking.  
  
"Great," muttered the boy scornfully. He turned to face Chihiro.  
  
"Wake up now!" he screamed eyeing her seriously, "She's here! Get out!"  
  
With that the floor disappeared completely. Chihiro shrieked as she felt her body give way.  
  
She was falling.  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro woke up.  
  
She got up alarmed where she was. Her head hit the car ceiling, which made a loud thud. She rubbed her head gently as see opened her eyes to find herself back in her father's car. Chihiro's mother turned her head at Chihiro alarmingly.  
  
"Chihiro be careful. Don't hit anything fragile," she said turning her head back to face the never-ending road.  
  
Chihiro looked at the clock as see yawned lazily. She had only slept for half an hour. There was no point to keep awake for another thirty minutes, but now Chihiro felt awake as ever. It would take forever to get back to sleep and by then they'd be at their house.  
  
She slumped back into her chair miserably. Her stomach was feeling queasy from her dream.  
  
After twenty minutes at staring at parched land and abandoned warehouses, Chihiro's mother turned again and said, "Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro took her gloomy eyes off the boring sites and looked at her mother absentmindedly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Her mother took her eyes off Chihiro and started to rummage through a fairly large bag in front of her.  
  
"I almost forgot to give you this." she said, finally taking her hands out of the bag and hold out beautiful pink roses. There was a card attached to it. Chihiro looked at the writing. It looked awfully familiar.  
  
"It's from you friend Lily," she said stretching her hand out with the bouquet for Chihiro to take.  
  
Chihiro snatched it from her hands causing her mother to scold Chihiro under her breath.  
  
Chihiro stared at the bouquet, examining it carefully. Five of the flowers were squashed and crippled, ready to fall off dead.  
  
"Why didn't you give this to me earlier???" cried Chihiro angrily, glaring at her mother in disgust. "It's squashed!"  
  
"Don't look at me like that Chihiro!" snapped her mother, "Quit your whining."  
  
After a minute her mother looked at Chihiro distastefully.  
  
"Don't smother your flowers like that Chihiro. They're going to die."  
  
Chihiro completely ignored her and continued to smell and look at the last present Lily would ever give her.  
  
The rest of the trip went on quietly, with a tinge of sourness in the air.  
  
(Now we're starting the movie part! ^^ Please read 'cause I added parts in there! And changed the ending a bit.)  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro looked at Lily's card and read out loud, "I'll miss you Chihiro, Your best friend Lily."  
  
Her bouquet covered her face from her parents. Chihiro didn't care. All she wanted to do was stare at the flowers all day. She missed Lily more then ever now. She missed her old home.  
  
"Chihiro," her father called out to her.  
  
Chihiro ignored him, but then he called her voice again.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
She tried to ignore it again but knew if she didn't look up he would be calling her name through the whole trip, waiting for her to answer. She gave her father a grunt to tell him she was listening.  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
Chihiro lowered her bouquet to reveal her gloomy face staring at the car ceiling blankly. Her daydream of her old house had vanished and she was back in the crowded car full of bags and boxes that Chihiro was yearning to kick in her frustrations, but restrained herself. Her mother would be furious.  
  
She gripped her bouquet tightly as she placed it on her chest lightly. It was her only friend now.  
  
"This really is the middle of nowhere," remarked her mother looking at the small town calmly. "I'm going to have to go to the next town to shop."  
  
"We'll just have to learn to like it," replied Chihiro's father, his eyes also turned to look at the town surrounding them.  
  
"Look Chihiro, there's your new school," he said, taking his eyes completely off the road for just a few seconds. "Looks great doesn't it?"  
  
Chihiro's mother also looked at her husbands direction.  
  
"It doesn't look so bad."  
  
Still clutching her flowers, Chihiro got up slowly and reluctantly. She looked out from the window with her head barely visible.  
  
The town was old. Most of the buildings were rusty and the old paint was peeling off. There weren't many stores in the area. Mainly tall trees and deserted roads. The school was fairly big, but then again, so was her old school. There were cracks all over the walls and the plaster was showing behind most of the painted areas. The place reminded Chihiro of a ghost town, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go home to her old house and her old friends.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at the school and the town and lowered her head. She curled slightly.  
  
"It's gonna stink. I liked my old school."  
  
She looked at her flowers again, hoping to find comfort in them. Something was wrong. Chihiro gasped in horror.  
  
She stood up from her seat.  
  
"Mom! My flowers are dying!"  
  
She showed the withering flowers at her unimpressed mother.  
  
"I told you not to smother them like that. We'll put them in water once we get to our new home."  
  
Chihiro made a sour face as her mother turned back to face her front.  
  
"I finally get a bouquet and it's a good-bye present now it's depressing."  
  
Chihiro sat bat down at her seat mournfully. Chihiro's mother looked at Chihiro's good-bye card as she talked to her stubborn daughter.  
  
"Daddy gave you a rose for your birthday, don't you remember?"  
  
"Yeah one, just one rose isn't a bouquet."  
  
Chihiro's mother gave Chihiro back her card and said, "Hold onto your card, I'm opening the window and quit whining. It's fun to move to a new place. It's an adventure."  
  
Chihiro stayed silent as the wind splashed her face coolly. Her father slowed the car down to a halt and waited for the coast to clear. After that, he turned right and began driving normally again.  
  
Chihiro put the good-bye card in her pocket, making sure that it was tucked and secure. The car turned a left and they went up hill. Chihiro looked at her flowers, but did not smell or put her face in it. She was too worried to wreck it even more.  
  
The car suddenly landed on a halt on a dirt road. Chihiro's father stuck his head out of his open window, eyeing the place curiously.  
  
"Wait, did I take the wrong turn? This can't be right."  
  
Chihiro's mother looked up to a hill on her side. There were little houses at the top of the hill.  
  
"Look! There's our house!"  
  
Her father looked around.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's the blue one on the end."  
  
Her husband looked at her direction.  
  
"Oh, your right. I must have missed the turn off. This road should get us there."  
  
"Honey don't take a short cut, you always get us lost."  
  
"Trust me, it's gonna work," reassured Chihiro's father. He pushed the gas pedal and they were off in the new direction her father thought was right.  
  
Chihiro looked out the window curiously. Little stone houses were nestled in front of a tree.  
  
"What are those stones? They look like little houses."  
  
"There shrines. Some people think little spirits live there."  
  
They said nothing for a while. The road was rocky and the car kept on jumping up and down because of this.  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes uncomfortably. She could see the boy. Chihiro quickly opened her eyes again. The boy was gone. She closed her eyes. She could see the boy. She opened her eyes. The boy was gone.  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes again. This time leaving them shut. The boy was there again.  
  
'You again," Chihiro thought. The boy nodded. She knew he could read her thoughts.  
  
"Chihiro," he said sternly. "Turn back."  
  
'What?'  
  
"Turn back!"  
  
'I don't get you.'  
  
"TURN BACK!" he shouted swinging his hand back to his side.  
  
"She has me. I can't protect you. You'll be seen. Your parents-. Don't go across the river. You'll be doomed."  
  
'What?'  
  
"She has me Chihiro! Don't go across the river! Your taking the wrong turn in your destiny! Go back! You don't have much time! Make your father turn back! NOW!"  
  
Chihiro quickly opened her eyes. Sweat was dribbling down her brow. She looked around. They were completely surrounded by trees.  
  
Chihiro looked up from her window. Monuments stood hidden in the shadows of the tress. She stood up and eyed the front of the road.  
  
"Dad, I think we're lost."  
  
A fairly large rock came across their path suddenly, making the car shake, jump, and rattle.  
  
"AH!" Chihiro screamed as she was slammed back to her seat from the force.  
  
"We're fine," said her father casually keeping his eyes on the road carefully so he wouldn't miss a sharp turn, "I've got 4 wheel drive."  
  
The car gave a lurch, as he turned left. The drive now began to grow uneasy for Chihiro. There was no other option for her. If it fails then the boy's presence would have been in vain. Get ready Chihiro you can do it.  
  
"Sit down please hon-."  
  
Chihiro suddenly started crying, drowning out her mother's last words.  
  
Chihiro felt warm stinging tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't feel like crying, but she was desperate. The boy seemed so real and she wasn't taking her chances.  
  
"Oh honey! You're making her cry! Turn back now! She's scared!"  
  
"We're fine!" he cried over the noise from the breaking branches and tumbling rocks. Chihiro banged her head hard on her side as the car almost lost control. This made her swallow her tears immediately.  
  
"Honey! Honey! Honey! AH! Slow down! You're going to kill us!"  
  
All of a sudden, a red temple looking building popped into view.  
  
"What's that???" Chihiro's father called, quickly stepping on the left pedal as hard as he could.  
  
The car nearly hit an old mossy monument as they slowed to a stop. Inches away from it, the car came to a halt and Chihiro was staring in awe at a temple.  
  
'This wrong turn will be your last. Be careful Chihiro.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You are now in danger.'  
  
*****  
  
Althe: How was it? Good? Bad? Send reviews if you want me to continue! ^^  
  
I may have made some mistakes, but hey, it's my movie, can't argue.  
  
Hope ya liked it! 


	3. Just A Quick Look

Althe: Hi-ya! Glad you all enjoyed my last chapter! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Oh, and just to correct things, the boy Chihiro keeps on dreaming about is NOT Haku, it's another guy I made up. You'll soon find out what he means about 'she has me.'  
  
I don't know why I didn't describe the boy much. I think it's because I'm not too sure how he looks like...^^;;;  
  
-----  
  
Spirited Away- The New Generation  
  
3. Just a Quick Look  
  
*****  
  
-'This wrong turn will be your last. Be careful Chihiro.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You are now in danger.'-  
  
'Danger? What do you mean?'  
  
But by then, the boy was gone.  
  
'HEY!'  
  
No answer. Chihiro sighed.  
  
'Gone again..'  
  
Chihiro's parents were eyeing the red building thoughtfully.  
  
"What's this old building?" Chihiro's mother wondered out loud as her husband got out of the car and headed to the doorless dark entrance.  
  
"Looks like an entrance" he said as he shut the car door behind him.  
  
"Honey, get back in the car! We're going to be late!"  
  
After her mother's last words, Chihiro became curious and opened the door with her flowers still in her hand. She realized it was pointless bringing them out so she placed the bouquet back into the car with the open window.  
  
"Chihiro!" scolded her mother as Chihiro took off towards her father whole was feeling the building with his hand. "Oh for heaven sake!"  
  
Chihiro's father looked up at the old rusted sign and the broken windows at the top "This building not old, it's fake. These stones are made of plaster."  
  
Chihiro slipped her hand into her father's elbow. She felt wind on her back. It was strong as if many hands were pushing into the entrance. Chihiro looked at the ground in amazement. Leaves were being thrown into the darkness and out of site.  
  
"The wind's pulling us in," she said softly, keeping her eyes on the floor.  
  
Her mother came out of the car and started to walk towards them.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, stopping right beside Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro's father looked at them eagerly like a child at a theme park.  
  
"C'mon, let's go in, I wanna see what's on the other side."  
  
Chihiro let go of her father's arms and ran back to the car.  
  
"I'm not going! It gives me the creeps!"  
  
Her father looked at her with his smile still on.  
  
"Don't be such a scaredy cat Chihiro, let's just take a look."  
  
Her mother crossed her arms, looking very worried.  
  
"The mover's will get to our house before we do."  
  
"It's alright. They've got the keys, they can start without us."  
  
Her mother eased down.  
  
"Oh, alright, just a quick look."  
  
Chihiro grew impatient. Even if the boy had not warned her about the place she still wouldn't have gone in. It gave her a bad vibe in her stomach.  
  
"Forget it! I'm not going!" Chihiro shouted as she ran closer towards the car, "Come you guys! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Chihiro's father looked at her again. He looked cheerful and excited.  
  
"C'mon honey, it'll be fun."  
  
Her mother turned her back at her and said, "Chihiro, just wait in the car then."  
  
Her father turned his back too and they both started walking into the entrance, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Chihiro stamped her foot.  
  
"But mom!"  
  
They ignored her. Chihiro listened as their footsteps disappear into the entrance. She looked at the monument beside her. It gave her a strange vibration, almost as though it was alive. She grew uneasy and started to stamp her feet even more.  
  
Chihiro couldn't stand it anymore. She ran towards them calling out, "Wait for me!"  
  
Once she was about to enter the building, Chihiro tripped on a cracked stone tile. She landed on her knees, scrapping them. Chihiro bit her tongue as blood trickled down her hands. She turned to see what she had tripped on.  
  
She looked at the stone bitterly. But as she stared, Chihiro found that the stone looked as though it was shrinking back down into the ground. She was right. No sooner than she had blinked, the stone was back in place with the others.  
  
'What?' she thought to herself.  
  
She looked back at the entrance. It looked deeper now; she could barely see the light at the other end.  
  
Chihiro shook her head and limped slowly back to the car. She opened the door and started to rummage through the boxes, looking for bandages for her knees.  
  
Chihiro found a pack of bandages in a large bag filled with tablecloths and dishtowels.  
  
Ignoring to wash off the blood first, Chihiro placed one bandage on each knee. She could feel rocks and dirt cling to her bandage, but it felt much better than letting it bleed all over her legs.  
  
"I guess I'll wait here then," she said to herself, going back to her seat and hugging her knees.  
  
The sky grew darker, but there still was no sign of her parents. Chihiro started to rock herself uneasily.  
  
'They said 'just a quick look,'' Chihiro thought to herself biting her tongue to stop the tears from falling down her face.  
  
'Just a quick look.'  
  
The sky grew darker and stars appeared from the cloudless night. Chihiro continued to rock herself until her body gave in and she fell asleep.  
  
The wind blew gently from the open windows as she slept soundly.  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro looked around.  
  
'I'm here again,' she thought to herself as the familiar blue appeared to her eyes. 'But why?'  
  
The boy appeared in front of Chihiro again. She smiled at her surprised face.  
  
"I managed to sneak away from her because of a stink spirit I invited to the bath house. They have their hands full at the moment."  
  
"Stink spirit? Bath house?" repeated Chihiro. This boy was too mysterious.  
  
"The high mistress sold me off to the ruler of the bath house, Yubaba. She's the one who captured me again. The jobs here are easier than the where she comes from."  
  
Chihiro stared at him.  
  
"What? I don't get you," she said in an irritated voice. His mysteriousness was getting to her.  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"You might find out if you make any mistakes, but right now I need to talk to you about more important things."  
  
His face darkened and he became serious.  
  
"You did a good job denying to offer to enter the building. I glad that you were smarter, but then you decided to go after all and I had to be drastic."  
  
Chihiro blinked.  
  
"You're the one who set up the stone and made me trip!" Chihiro cried, pointing at him in alarm.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"I had no choice, either that or you'd have to endure hard times. Anyways, because I know you don't want to go anywhere without your parents, I'm going to reverse time." Chihiro stood, dumbfounded. She must have heard wrong.  
  
"What?" she said nervously.  
  
"Reverse time. Once you wake up, you'll be back in the car, entering your new town. That should give you enough time to tell your parents your going to wrong way. This is the only way to bring your parents back from the spirit world. If you fail, then you'll probably enter the world with them. The high mistress is very clever. She'll find a way to trap you in there."  
  
Chihiro looked at the boy suspiciously.  
  
"Why is 'the high mistress' after me?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"The sun has already risen. You must wake up now. Resist anything that feels unnatural to you. It'll probably be the high mistress's doing."  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro blinked.  
  
It was already morning. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again, uncertain where she was. The boxes and bags were shaking as if the car was moving. But that was impossible. Chihiro was the only person in the car.  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro," a voice called out to her from the drivers seat.  
  
Chihiro stood up from her seat. Was that her father?  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
Chihiro stood dumbfounded as her mother started to speak.  
  
"This really is in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to have to go to the next town to shop."  
  
The boy had done it. He had reverse time, but how?  
  
"We'll just have to like it," replied her father.  
  
Chihiro stopped listening to her parents. It was true. She was back in the car with her parents, but how was she going to stop them from taking that turn? Easier said than done.  
  
"Look Chihiro, there's your new school." "It doesn't look so bad."  
  
It was her turn to speak, but Chihiro didn't bother. She was too busy thinking about her hopeless plans to even feel her mother's hand rest on her legs.  
  
"Chihiro honey? You all right?" asked her mother in a worried voice.  
  
Chihiro's father looked at her from the mirror.  
  
"My little girl's fine, right?"  
  
"Right," replied Chihiro absentmindedly.  
  
She stayed silent as they passed her school and many other old markets. Chihiro looked at her bouquet hopefully. It was dying. She sighed. No use on telling her mom. She wouldn't help.  
  
The car arrived at the right turn point. Now probably wasn't the wrong turn.  
  
Chihiro blinked.  
  
She realized that she didn't even know where the right turn was. How was she going to prevent her father from driving up the dirt road? Impossible.  
  
As they went up the hill Chihiro started to feel drowsy. Her body felt so heavy. What was going on? She hadn't felt so sleepy in years. It was as if it was magic that made her sleepy. It felt...unnatural.  
  
Chihiro blinked again.  
  
Unnatural! It was the high mistresses doing!  
  
Chihiro started to resist against the temptation to lye down and rest. The more she resisted, the more she became unfocused and tired. Very tired.  
  
Her father was about to turn into the dirt road. Chihiro tried to speak, but her voice was gone. She was mute.  
  
She had failed.  
  
Before she went blank, she saw her father stick his head out of the window in confusion.  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro saw the boy.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Chihiro thought, staring at the water tiled floor.  
  
"It's okay Chihiro, but you must wake up now or else your parents will leave you behind."  
  
'Why do I have to follow them?' Chihiro asked in her thoughts, looking up at the boy.  
  
He wasn't smiling.  
  
"My powers have been drained. I can't send you back in time again. You must face your challenges now. It's your only hope."  
  
'But what's your name?'  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"I can't say or else Yubaba will know that I have helped you. She'll cut my head off before we can meet in person."  
  
'I see.. But-'  
  
The boy put his fingers at her lips.  
  
"Don't speak. Wake up now."  
  
"Now."  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro shot out of her seat.  
  
She saw her parents enter the red building.  
  
"Wait!" Chihiro cried in alarm, opening the car door and running to her parents.  
  
"I'm awake!"  
  
Her mother looked at her.  
  
"Oh good sweetie. Do you want to check out this building with us?"  
  
Chihiro nodded.  
  
She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's.  
  
The wind was blowing her hard on her back as if to push her in. "The winds pulling us in," Chihiro said calmly.  
  
Her parents nodded. They didn't care.  
  
The three entered a room filled with benches and fountains.  
  
The walls were cracked and old. Lots of leaves were scattered on the floor and the fountain was dripping.  
  
"What is this place?" Chihiro breathed, eyeing the place uneasily.  
  
Chihiro's mother stuck out her ear.  
  
"Oh! Do you hear that?" she asked, listening to the sound carefully.  
  
Chihiro listened too.  
  
"It sounds like a train," she said to her mother thoughtfully.  
  
"We must be near a train station then," replied her mother.  
  
They stepped out of the room and entered a grassy valley. Lush green leaves and monuments covered the ground. In the far distance, colourful shaped houses filled the land.  
  
"What are those weird buildings?" Chihiro asked suspiciously, squinting her eyes at the house's direction, trying to get a better look.  
  
"I knew it," her father said, smiling at the landmark.  
  
"It's an abandoned theme park. See?" He pointed at the top of the tower. They all looked.  
  
"They built them everywhere in the early 90's. Then the economy went day and they all went bankrupt. This must be one of them."  
  
Chihiro's parents started to walk towards the buildings, fascinated.  
  
Chihiro realized this and started to scream.  
  
"Where are you going??? You said just a quick look!!!"  
  
A quick look. Yeah right. They were just lying.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: How is it? Good? Bad? R+R please! ^^ 


	4. Pig Food Part I

Althe: Whew! Finally updated! Won't update too soon 'cause of school, but I'll try my best! ^^  
  
Look at my bio to know when I'm updating!  
  
-----  
  
Who Said Dreams Don't Come True?  
  
4. Pig Food Part I  
  
*****  
  
-Chihiro's parents started to walk towards the buildings, fascinated.  
  
Chihiro realized this and started to scream.  
  
"Where are you going??? You said just a quick look!!!"  
  
A quick look. Yeah right. They were just lying.-  
  
Chihiro sighed in defeat and slouched her way towards them.  
  
Chihiro's father stopped in from of a ditch full of boulders of all shapes and sizes.  
  
"Look! They were planning to put a river here," her father remarked thoughtfully as he gazed at the long line of rocks that stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
Her father's gaze drifted away as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hm?" Chihiro's father sniffed the air in interest. He looked up at the two ladies as he said, "Hey, smell that?" He then raised his nose into the air and took another whiff.  
  
"Something smells delicious."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm starving," her mother replied happily.  
  
"Maybe this theme park is still in business."-he gestured his arms at them hurriedly-"Let's go!"  
  
The three of them walked up the stairs towards strangely shaped buildings. Most of the paint on them were either chipping off or fading. As they went through another flight of stairs, Chihiro's father sniffed the air thoroughly.  
  
"Hmm.-sniffs the air again and makes another hand gesture- over there! This way!" As they passed through the buildings, they became more recognizable as restaurants.  
  
"How strange," Chihiro's mother said thoughtfully, "their all restaurants."  
  
Chihiro looked around more carefully.  
  
"Where is everybody?" she asked curiously as the all the restaurants seemed to be closed.  
  
Chihiro's father turned the corner and to his great joy, found glorious mouth-watering food. Fish heads as big as a toddler's body, tender looking roasted chickens, whole boiled jelly fish, plumped sausages, and all kinds of gloating food that was only fit for the gods.  
  
Her father zoomed out of the stand and waved at them.  
  
"Hey! I found it! HEY! You got to see this!"  
  
Her mother rushed to his side, leaving Chihiro behind. She too saw the magnificent food standing before her and gazed hungrily.  
  
"Ah! Look at this!" she exclaimed excitedly looking around at all the plate full of grand cuisine, "Come in Chihiro, it looks delicious!"  
  
Chihiro shook her head in disproval and stood behind her parents angrily.  
  
"Hello in there???" Chihiro's father called into the deserted looking kitchen, "Does anybody work here? Anybody?"  
  
Chihiro's mother sat down on a sturdy looking stool and said to her husband, "Don't worry honey, we can pay the bill when they get back."  
  
"Good plan..- he eyed a plate full of juicy looking jellyfish- hey, that looks great" he said happily as she took a whole roasted chicken from an enormous fancy plate.  
  
"I wonder what this is called," she said softly as she bit into the chicken. Her eyes glittered in amazement and she turned to Chihiro with her mouth still full saying, "Oh it's delicious! Chihiro you have to taste this!"  
  
"I don't want any!" Chihiro exclaimed stubbornly, "We're gonna get in trouble! Let's get out of here!  
  
Her father grabbed two plates and started picking food from ever plate and without looking at her he said, "Don't worry! You got daddy here. He's get credit cards and cash."  
  
Chihiro shook her head once again.  
  
"Chihiro, you have to try this. It's so tender," her mother said as her husband set the two plates down.  
  
Chihiro continued to shake her head in protest.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn Chihiro! Daddy's paying for such a lovely lunch and you should do the curtsy and eat!"  
  
"No!" Chihiro cried now shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Come here!" ordered her mother, as her patience grew thinner to a thread.  
  
Chihiro stood there for a few seconds, then walked up to her mother nervously.  
  
"Eat."  
  
*****  
  
Althe: How did ya like it? Sorry it's so little, but I'm having a homework dilemma and I can only write short chapters now until winter vacation starts --;;;  
  
R+R~  
  
Peace.  
  
-Althe- 


	5. Pig Food Part II

Althe: Yo. Sorry for the long update^^;;; Been busy.  
  
Enough about the chitchat let the chapter begin!  
  
:::Who Said Dreams Don't Come True?:::  
  
5. Pig Food Part II  
  
*****  
  
-"Don't be so stubborn Chihiro! Daddy's paying for such a lovely lunch and you should do the curtsy and eat!"  
  
"No!" Chihiro cried now shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Come here!" ordered her mother, as her patience grew thinner to a thread.  
  
Chihiro stood there for a few seconds, then walked up to her mother nervously.  
  
"Eat."-  
  
With the last words escaping her mouth, Chihiro's mother shoved a succulent barbequed chicken into her mouth.  
  
Chihiro stood there, dumbfounded at her mother. She was about to protest when she felt heaven flow through her mouth. It was like having an icy cool drink on a nice white sandy beach. It was paradise beyond paradise.  
  
Chihiro stepped forward towards the welcoming buffet table. She took a piece of chicken and bit into it with no remorse. Ah, the joy of such luxurious food.  
  
"Can I walk around, mom?" Chihiro asked, still eating her chicken hungrily as she watched her parents stuff themselves like pigs (thank god their gonna turn into ones themselves:))  
  
Chihiro waited for an answer, but didn't get one. The closest to a response was an oink from her father.  
  
Oink?  
  
She blinked in confusion, but shook the thought away and walked away, but not before she grabbed another chicken for the road.  
  
The scenery around her was eerie and lonely. None of the shop windows seemed washed or the walls painted for a long time. Even so, Chihiro thought it looked nice. Quiet, but nice.  
  
The wind blew softly as she hopped up the stairs. There, she found a beautiful building with a breath-taking waterfall just outside the entrance. The paint and windows looked clean and new and the decorations were just striking.  
  
"It's a bath house," Chihiro said in awe, taking another bite into her chicken while staring at the mysterious building.  
  
She didn't understand why, but the building felt odd. It was as if it was unwelcoming. The beauty didn't quite capture her either. But why? It was everything Chihiro dreamed her house would be.  
  
"I see you're eating a chicken."  
  
Chihiro jumped at the sound of a boy's voice, dropping her chicken in the process. She stared opened mouth at her now spoiled chicken before looking up at the boy angrily.  
  
"Look at what you did!" she said angrily, "you've spoiled my chicken!"  
  
The boy laughed softly before stepping towards Chihiro. He gave her a gentle smile, but she snorted at him. The boy then bent down and picked up the chicken, examining it with an amused face.  
  
"Hm....I should have warned you about the food here," the boy mumbled before walking up towards the bridge in front of them.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing to my chicken?!" Chihiro cried stomping her feet in anger.  
  
Strange....Chihiro thought. She usually wasn't that excited about food, but somehow, she wanted more. The food here was addicting.  
  
Chihiro watched the boy look down at the depths of the water. What was he trying to do? Before Chihiro could say anything to him, he tossed the carcass down the river.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chihiro yelled. (=Chicken crazy :p-[author's note])  
  
The boy smiled at her.  
  
"It'll go straight down to your thighs if you eat anymore," he said cheerfully, turning his gaze back to the never-ending sea.  
  
Chihiro was about to protest, but saw the sad expression on the boy's face. Her heart softened for him and she walked towards him, watching the sea as well.  
  
The calm sea stretched all the way up to the setting sun. The water up ahead turned scarlet from the rays of the bright burning sun. It was beautiful, yet sad at the same time. The scenery felt more like an end of a death battle than a beginning of a journey.  
  
"Who are you?" Chihiro said softly, forgetting her anger completely.  
  
The boy looked shocked from her words, but laughed when he saw her confused face.  
  
"Of course! You wouldn't recognize me because I look different now," he said, chuckling softly.  
  
Chihiro tilted her head at him. She had seen him for the first time and he was acting as if they were close friends.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, hard in thought.  
  
The boy had long black hair in which he tied into a small ponytail. His bangs were highlighted a light tan colour and his right ear was pierced with a gold earring. He was tall and lanky with old Japanese clothing (=he has the same clothes as Kohaku except his is black and white).  
  
She couldn't see anything familiar about him.  
  
His eyes gleamed brilliantly. His eyes. Chihiro blinked as she stared at him. His eyes were orange gray. Yes. They were the colour of the boy's eyes in her dream.  
  
"Your that boy," Chihiro said, with uncertainty in her voice. She could be wrong. There were plenty of other boys that could have the same eye colour...Well, at least if they wore contacts.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the guy."  
  
"....You never told me your name."  
  
The boy frowned as he looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Damn," he muttered as he grabbed Chihiro's wrist.  
  
He began leading her back down the stairs towards the deserted shops. Chihiro looked back at the buffet shop. Her parents were still there. She tugged at the boy to stop.  
  
"Wait! My parents are still here!"  
  
The boy stopped walking and turned to face Chihiro. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and stared at her right in the eye.  
  
"Chihiro, listen to me," he said sternly, "Your parents aren't themselves anymore. Just go. Go to the docks and wait for a man called Kohaku. He'll help you. It's already too late for you to go home. Hurry. Ubaba's probably looking for you as we speak."  
  
Chihiro stared at him in complete confusion before shrugging him away. All around them, black ghostly figures glided around, looking no less or more like anything real.  
  
She let out a scream, but stifled it when the boy placed his hand to her mouth.  
  
"Go," he said softly motioning her towards the area where she had come from.  
  
Chihiro shook her head.  
  
"I need to go get my parents," she said desperately, running towards the buffet table.  
  
"Chihiro!" the boy cried fruitlessly as she ran towards her oddly 'fat' mother and father.  
  
What she saw was nonetheless, interesting.  
  
A pig for a mother and father is not a very 'happy' thought, either.  
  
"My parents!" Chihiro screamed as the boy walked towards her, "what happened to my parents?"  
  
The boy sighed, grabbing her wrist and tugging her away from the eating snobs.  
  
"Chihiro, you need to get out of here."  
  
"But what about my parents? What happened to them?"  
  
"Chihiro!" he shouted, stopping in his tracks and looking at the girl straight in the eye. "Your parents have turned into pigs and if you don't hurry, you'll join them."  
  
Chihiro gasped.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" she stammered, feeling dread seep up her entire body.  
  
The boy said nothing, he any looked at her solemnly.  
  
Chihiro subconsciously placed her hands on top of her head. She felt something rubbery like skin. Her hands moved down to the side of her head. Nope. No ears.  
  
"Wha-what's happening?" Chihiro cried, feeling all over her head.  
  
Again, the boy said nothing.  
  
Chihiro looked around until she spotted a brightening window beside her. She screamed.  
  
She had ears. Pig ears.  
  
The boy grabbed Chihiro and started pushing to go towards the stairs.  
  
"Go," the boy said as black figures started surrounding them in a ghostly fashion.  
  
Chihiro didn't need to be told that twice. She just ran.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: WHEEE!!! ^^ Done!  
  
Hope ya liked that chappie! Might take awhile to update the next. Gomen!  
  
I want to change the title of this story. You know what, review me and tell me what you want this fic to be called^^ It's easier that way. :p  
  
Yeah, I know. I'm lazy...  
  
R+R~!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Meeting Kohaku

Althe: Whew! Sorry for the long update^^ Busy with my other ones^^;;; As you can see, I changed the title for my fic^^  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FICCY!!!  
  
:::The Hour:::  
  
7. Meeting Kohaku  
  
*****  
  
Kohaku walked towards the boy, stopping a few feet behind him.  
  
"I see Ubaba's got you again," Kohaku said softly, looking at him with no interest.  
  
"Yeah, well, I suck at hiding," the boy said, turning to face Kohaku with a smile on his face.  
  
Kohaku smiled back.  
  
He hadn't seen his dear friend for a long time.  
  
"Mah, you sure seem excited.......Kenji," Kohaku chuckled.  
  
Kenji grinned.  
  
"I haven't had this much excitement in years."  
  
-----  
  
Chihiro sped down the stairs, turning frantically ever time see met up with a dark figure.  
  
Her fruitless screams echoed into the cold night. Lights flickers and shone in her face as she past buildings of all sorts. Every one of them calling to her, beckoning her to enter.  
  
She soon reached the stone steps leading towards the dried up river. The darkness engulfed everything around her and her fear blinded her sight.  
  
Chihiro ran down the steps, soon breaking the stillness of the dead water.  
  
"Water?!" Chihiro screamed after the ice water reached stomach deep, soaking her to its fullest extent.  
  
Chihiro climbed out as quickly as she could. More dark figures formed where she once was in the stillness of the black liquid, beckoning her to join them.  
  
Chihiro shivered with fright.  
  
"This is just a dream," she repeated continuously to herself. "Go away......."  
  
Though, deep down inside, Chihiro knew it wasn't a dream. And her fruitless cries wouldn't make it go away.  
  
A big boat with many lanterns neared her in the waters.  
  
Chihiro didn't even give the boat a second glance. She turned around and ran up the dewy grass hill, not stopping a second.  
  
As she reached the top, her feet stumbled on a rock. The next moment, she was tumbling down the hill, stopping at the side of a wooden old building.  
  
Chihiro cowered into a tight ball, rocking herself back and forth for comfort.  
  
"This is just a dream........make it go away......."  
  
It felt like hours as Chihiro kept on rocking herself. She heard faint sounds in the distant. Voices. There were voices calling out in greeting.  
  
Though, she never gathered up the courage to find out who was talking. All she wanted to do was stay still. Until the dream was gone and she was back in her room.  
  
As Chihiro kept on rocking herself, a hand gently touched her shoulder. Chihiro shrieked, but the same hand firmly rested on her mouth.  
  
She went down on her back from shock, struggling to break from the hand's firm grip.  
  
"It's okay," A voice said calmly to her has the person kneeled down to her side. He stroke her brown hair gently, trying to ease the frightened girl.  
  
"It's okay," he repeated, looking deep into her wide eyes, "I'm not your enemy."  
  
The boy let go of his hand from Chihiro's mouth once she had calmed down a bit. She got up into a sitting position and faced the boy awkwardly, with a bit of caution.  
  
"Who-who are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him to see his face in the dark.  
  
His youthful eyes gleamed in the moonlight, showing complete beauty. His hair was somewhat long for a boy, but silky and smooth all the same. He had clothes similar the boy in Chihiro's dreams, except different colour.  
  
His look was stern, but if you looked closely into his inner beauty, you saw a gentle nice boy.  
  
The boy frowned at Chihiro.  
  
"I thought Kenji would have told you........but enough about that. I am Kohaku."  
  
"Kohaku.......?"  
  
"Never mind," Kohaku muttered, looking up at Chihiro's face distastefully.  
  
"First we have to fix that problem."  
  
Chihiro gave him a quizzical look. What did he mean by 'that problem'?  
  
"What do you-?"  
  
Kohaku quickly cut Chihiro off with his hand again. He looked up at the darkening sky, shifting his eyes in all directions. He wrapped his arm around her tightly, pressing her against the wall.  
  
Chihiro tried to look up at what he was staring at, but Kohaku kept her head firmly facing the long lush grass.  
  
After a few minutes waiting, Kohaku freed Chihiro from his grasp. Chihiro turned to face him once more.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked, staring at the longhaired boy quizzically.  
  
"Ubaba's lookouts," Kohaku muttered quietly so that Chihiro had to lean to hear what he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kohaku began shuffling through his pockets. Chihiro waited impatiently for him, looking around her surroundings cautiously as if something might pop up any second.  
  
Chihiro tried many times to ask what he was looking for, but no words came out. Her mouth felt too parched to speak. After many attempts, Chihiro gave up and just watched him search for whatever it is he needed.  
  
Kohaku finally came up with a black round pill.  
  
He held it up to Chihiro's mouth before speaking.  
  
"Eat."  
  
Chihiro backed away automatically.  
  
"What is that thing?" she asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
Kohaku leaned forward towards Chihiro, holding the pill in his thumb and first finger and motioning for her to take it.  
  
"Relax. It won't turn into anything worse than what you're experiencing."  
  
As Kohaku said those words, Chihiro felt a cold chill run up her spine. She didn't dare ask what he meant by that. She had a feeling that she already knew.  
  
After many minutes of staring mindlessly at the black pill, Chihiro reluctantly took it in her right hand.  
  
She let it sit stilly on her palm.  
  
It looked normal. At least it looked normal to the naked eye.  
  
Kohaku waited impatiently for Chihiro to gulp down the pill. They had to hurry, but he didn't want to rush her. It might arose her suspicions.  
  
His eyes shifted all over the place, looking for the black bird with the head shaped as it's master's.  
  
If they were caught, it'll be all over. For the both of them.  
  
Chihiro picked the pill up from her palm with her left thumb and first finger.  
  
She took a deep breath and tipped her head to face the dark blue sky. She raised the black pill an inch away from her opened mouth and dropped it. She swallowed hard. A little too hard.  
  
Chihiro started coughing, going down to her hand and knees, using one hand to hold onto her throat.  
  
Kohaku came to her side, patting her gently on the back.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice, helping her to a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah," Chihiro managed to choke.  
  
Kohaku sighed with relief and once again sat in front of her.  
  
"What was the pill for?" Chihiro asked thickly, rubbing her throat awkwardly.  
  
"To change.......your differences."  
  
Chihiro didn't say anything. She already knew what he meant and was grateful the pig ears were going to go away........  
  
------  
  
Kohaku looked at Chihiro curiously.  
  
"Chihiro-?"  
  
As he said her name, she slumped down a bit, her head bent down as if she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Kohaku quickly came to her aid, holding her in his arms and shaking her shoulders gently.  
  
"Chihiro? Chihiro?" he called out, but the girl did not reply.  
  
Kohaku looked up at the sky, frowning in frustration.  
  
He'd have to meet Ubaba in the morning.  
  
In the meantime, he had to get Chihiro to a safe place to recover.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: Finally finished! XD  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!  
  
XD  
  
Won't update for awhile.......at least until spring break starts.  
  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes ^^;;; no time to check them right now  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Yubaba's Henchmen

Althe: Yo people! Sorry for the long update heh........long update?  
  
Well, can't say much except........gomen?  
  
:::The Hour:::  
  
8. Yubaba's Henchmen  
  
OOOOO  
  
- "Kohaku looked at Chihiro curiously.  
  
"Chihiro-?"  
  
As he said her name, she slumped down a bit, her head bent down as if she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Kohaku quickly came to her aid, holding her in his arms and shaking her shoulders gently.  
  
"Chihiro? Chihiro?" he called out, but the girl did not reply.  
  
Kohaku looked up at the sky, frowning in frustration.  
  
He'd have to meet Yubaba in the morning.  
  
In the meantime, he had to get Chihiro to a safe place to recover. "–  
  
Kenji spotted Kohaku right before he disappeared into the shadows with Chihiro in his arms.  
  
The pig ears were gone.  
  
"Heh," Kenji said to himself, a sly smile appearing on his face.  
  
He looked towards the direction of the bathhouse and frowned.  
  
If he went to Yubaba now, he was sure to get a good bitch slap from her for trying to escape. Maybe he'd even get thrown in an isolated damp dungeon for a few days with no food or water; but that was only if he got lucky.  
  
If he went to Yubaba later, he'd be beaten and tortured then be made to clean up the largest and filthiest tub in the bathhouse. Maybe he'd even get thrown in an isolated damp dungeon for a few days with no food or water and with hot coals burning his skin and flesh; but that was only if he got lucky.  
  
If he didn't go at all, he'd be hunted down and killed.  
  
Not going at all was quite tempting at the moment.  
  
But he couldn't do that to Kohaku and Chihiro.  
  
Well, Kohaku probably wouldn't care much, but Chihiro was so fragile. She'd break without his protection. He knew Kohaku was bound to protect her, but he was so puny. The most he could do is transform into a dragon and scare the stuffing out of his opponents.  
  
Kenji heaved out a long and heavy sigh. He might as well see Yubaba before she decided to send the hounds on him.  
  
Kenji looked up towards the long dark path.  
  
Walking seemed so time consuming, running felt like a waste of energy.  
  
This was the upside of 'sorcery'.  
  
Kenji murmured a few incantations, and with the snap of his fingers, Yubaba's door was in front of him.  
  
The top floor was probably the most decorated.  
  
The shining knocker flashed in Kenji's eyes.  
  
Yubaba probably had her hands full if she didn't notice his presence.  
  
"Don't just stand there brat. Come in," the knocker snapped, rolling its eyes at him.  
  
Kenji held in a sigh.  
  
Yubaba was a watchful old hag.  
  
In a sulky mood, Kenji pushed the doors open with his right hand, not putting much effort to getting to Yubaba.  
  
With each step he took, a door ahead of him would open, revealing another golden door.  
  
Yubaba didn't look as jolly as Kenji had hoped when he strolled into her office. Her eyes narrowed with each step he took. By the time he flopped himself onto a cushioned chair, her eyes looked like tiny slits from an old beat up book bag.  
  
Kenji lazily looked up at Yubaba's screwed up face in the leather chair behind her desk. He was rather exhausted, but Yubaba's presence bolted some energy into him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.  
  
"Yo Yubab-"  
  
"Don't 'yo' me you insolent brat!" Yubaba snapped, slamming her ring covered hands on the table. Papers and fountain pens rattled and shook on her table.  
  
"Thought you could escape did you?! Thought you could escape from me?! Running off like that for a whole day's worth of work! And to think I gave you such a high and honourable title in this bathhouse!"  
  
Kenji continued to stare at Yubaba. There wasn't much to say. She'd said everything he'd done in the past twenty four hours- maybe without the details (or the part with Chihiro).  
  
Yubaba's eyes widened with rage with Kenji's carefree face.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself boy?" she hissed in a lethal voice, veins popping out of her aging skin.  
  
Kenji changed his seating position, taking his time to answer her question.  
  
"Nothing," he finally said, "what's my punishment?"  
  
Yubaba looked like a hot air balloon about to explode. She wasn't much of a patient person.  
  
"Nothing?! And now you're asking for a punishment?! Do you think of this as a game?!"  
  
Kenji gave Yubaba a wicked grin.  
  
"More or less."  
  
For a cool guy, Kenji gave Yubaba stupid answers, probably bringing him closer to a short life.  
  
Yubaba took long deep breaths, fruitlessly trying to calm herself down.  
  
Finally, she gave a snort and swished out a cigarette from one of her draws, lighted it and placed it between her lips.  
  
"You're a troublesome one boy," Yubaba mumbled while sitting back onto her leather seat.  
  
Kenji said nothing, looking at the ceiling as if it was more fascinating. Yubaba extinguished the cigarette in her gold ashtray. He turned his head and the two locked eyes.  
  
"Don't forget," she said rather sharply, "you are my henchmen."  
  
Kenji narrowed his eyes at her. That brought a rather nasty smile out of Yubaba, which made Kenji look away.  
  
"Never forget that Kenji."  
  
"I know," Kenji muttered, getting out of his seat to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He stopped just before opening the door and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Have you seen that girl? She's gone from my sight."  
  
Kenji smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen her."  
  
"Then look for her."  
  
Kenji paused a moment before speaking again.  
  
"What do you want me to do when I find her."  
  
Yubaba pulled out another cigarette. Her eyes were beginning to show fatigue.  
  
"Get rid of her."  
  
Kenji turned his head back to the door. Before he left, he said, "And if I don't find her?"  
  
Yubaba blew out a puff of smoke from her nostrils and crackled with laughter.  
  
"Them I'll find her myself. And if I catch her, I'll either turn her into a pig or coal. Or even better," Yubaba added as Kenji walked out of the room, "I might have you kill her."  
  
OOOOOO  
  
Althe: Gomen. It was such a short chapter and short update. But I promise to update soon! It's the summer!  
  
Check my bio to know when I'll be updating on :::CHAPTER UPDATES::: okay? Okay!   
  
Well, ja ne!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
RR! 


End file.
